High Nobility
High nobility, also known as royalty, includes the sovereign, earls and barons. The viceroy is also counted among high nobility due to tradition and respect. High nobility are among the most wealthy and influential people in the Empire. They are also among the best educated, sans the Clergy, and trained warriors and military commanders. All those who belong to high nobility govern over a land area of some description - not merely as landowners or landlords, but as liege lords, making political decisions concerning a piece of territory. In the Empire, the two are inseparable: only high nobles have political power and act as liege lords. Lower nobility may own land, such as farms or homesteads, but they will never have governmental power. Titles of higher nobility are hereditary, and all members of high nobility are related to one another in some way, usually through a distant ancestor. All higher nobles can trace their ancestry back to the founder of the Cult, and by extension, gods. It is this link that gives them the divine right to rule over others. It is impossible for anyone to gain the title of high nobility unless they were born into it. All legimate children of high nobles become high nobility themselves. High nobility have organized themselves into Houses, each of which is assigned a specific province within the Empire as their domain. Each House consists of a main branch - which holds the earl seat and most of the larger and more important village baronies - and one or more cadet branches, more distant relatives but nonetheless part of that House. The main branch of a House is also the one most likely to supply a Sovereign candidate. Although all high nobility are well off, those belonging to the main branch tend to be notably more wealthy than those in cadet branches. Sovereign Sovereign is the absolute, unquestionable ruler of the Empire. In theory, he has the right to meddle in the affairs of every subject, but in practice, the sovereign is mostly concerned with national and global scale issues, as well as those happening in the Capital, although his earls and barons keep him well updated on the happenings of the provinces. The sovereign's powers include, but are not limited to: * granting or revoking knighthood and nobility * granting the title of Master to an artisan * granting various tattoos of merit * sentencing and pardoning criminals * creating, changing and revoking laws * declaring war and peace * taxation * the allocation of government funds The only aspect that the sovereign has no direct power over is religion, although he is a honorary bishop - some sovereigns have chosen to be quite active in this role as well, but most leave religious matters entirely to the clergy. In addition, the sovereign may not double as the head of their House, nor are they under the authority of the head of the House. The sovereign is not a god, and is not worshiped. Their right to rule is divine, and they are seen as the representative of the gods on earth - their selection as sovereign is what gives them this status as the greatest among equals. Cultists genuinely believe that their leader was appointed by gods, and anyone publicly questioning the sovereign is not only rare, but also extremely dangerous. The honorary of sovereign is Your Majesty. Viceroy The viceroy is the sovereign’s second in command, and answers only to them. As a right-hand-(wo)man, they take on any duties entrusted to them by the sovereign, and like the sovereign, they are mostly concerned with matters of global and national importance. They are the sovereign's most trusted adviser and friend, selected personally by the sovereign to help handle the affairs of the nation. The viceroy is, above all, a warrior and a general. In times of war, they lead armies in the field, organizing armies. During times of peace, he is the head of the houseguard, personally selecting each member. He also acts as a stand in for the sovereign when they are away from the capital, and can make decisions in their stead. The viceroy can be stripped of their title at any time by the sovereign. The title of viceroy is not hereditary, but instead "replaces" the viceroys own noble title for the time they are in office. Most viceroys are of true high noble standing, friends and/or relatives of the sovereign, but some sovereigns have elected to appoint someone of lesser nobility to the post. The honorary of viceroy is Your Excellency. Earl Earl is a title held by the head of high noble House. They govern a province of the Empire, and their seat is in one of the major towns. The earl answers directly to the sovereign and viceroy, and enacts their orders in his own territory. For most people not living in the capital area, an earl is the highest titled noble they might hope to meet. The earls only hold power in their own province, although they are respected everywhere. Within their own province, their powers include: * granting the title of Master to an artisan * granting various tattoos of merit * sentencing and pardoning criminals * overseeing the application of changes in law * supplying and organizing local military; rallying military to war * upkeep of local infrastructure and defenses * overseeing the organization of various celebrations Earl is a hereditary title, with each earl appointing their own successor, generally their child, or the child of a sibling. Earls appoint sovereign candidates from within their House, and may be called to the capital to advice on matters. During times of war, earls lead the regiments rallied from their province. The honorary of earl is Your Highness. Baron Baron is a title held by all those members of high nobility who do not hold other titles. They are a part of a high noble House, and serve an earl. Each high noble child is given by their earl a settlement to rule within that when they come of age - more favored barons will receive bigger or more important settlements, while disfavored ones will be left to tend to the outskirts. Typically this is a matter of both personal skill and charisma, as well as bloodlines. Barons take care of local matters within their own village or other community entrusted to them. A favored baron will act as a stand-in for earl when they are away. The powers of a baron include: * granting some tattoos of merit * sentencing and pardoning petty criminals * overseeing the application of law * taking care of local level military, infrastructure and defenses Baron is a hereditary title. Barons are sometimes called to advise earls, or even the sovereign, on local matters. During times of war, barons form the vanguard of their earl. They may also be entrusted small war bands of their own. The honorary of baron is Your Lordship. Category:The Empire Category:Ranks